Uchiha And Haruno High
by Fanfictioner's studio
Summary: What if our dear cherry blossom came to Konoha High and meets her old rival?
1. Chapter 1

"SAKURA WAKE ALREADY YOU'RE GONNA GET LATE FOR SCHOOL! "Shouted her Mum downstairs

"Hmmm, yeah I'm going down" mumbled Sakura "Being new is going to be hard"

"SAKURA YOU JUST HAVE 5 MINS. TO FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST" Shouted her Mum downstairs again

"**AH SHIT!" **Sakura shouted as hurriedly went downstairs, finished her breakfast and ran to school

AT SCHOOL

*sighing deeply* "Yes! I made to school on ti-"Sakura bumped into somebody

"**OUCH!"**Sakura exclaimed when she bumped into someone

"**Gomenasai!"** said the boy who she bumped into, Sakura was still looking for the bump on her ankle when she looked at the boy she bump into and her eyes widened when she looking at a pair of black onyx eyes

"Sas-su-ke?!" "What are you doing here?" asked Sakura still staring at the boy with black onyx eyes

"Hi Haruno Sa-ku-ra" said the boy with a small smirk, "I'm here because I moved here with my parents for the company meeti-"

"**There you dobe, school is about to start so le-"**the blonde haired boy stopped and started looking at Sakura

"Hi I'm Uzamaki, Naruto and you must be the new student here" said the blonde hair boy blushing and raised a hand to shake hands

"Haruno, Sakura" and she shook the hand. Right after that Naruto started to show Sakura around. They were at the gym when they both noticed that Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

"Why are you glaring at me?" asked Naruto. Sasuke just shook his head and followed them to their classroom

"Sasuke, Naruto please take your seats" said the tall teacher when they opened the door

"Ah so you must be the new student, I'm glad that Naruto and Sasuke showed you around first so introduce yourself in front"

"O-okay" replied Sakura

"Ohayo gozimasu, hi I'm Sakura Haruno and I hope to become friends with you all"

"Thank you Sakura take that seat beside the boy long brown hair, Neji"

"Okay class dismissed, enjoy your lunch" Kakashi said happily

"**HAI!"** said the class as he went out

"Kakashi –Sensei's class is the best "Sakura said as she went to the cafeteria

She got pepperoni pizza and looked for a place to seat down, while she looking for a seat Sasuke was wondering how did Sakura stop chasing after him or why did she stop?

"**Hey Sakura! Seat here!"** Naruto shouted pointing at an empty seat beside Sasuke

"O-okay "mumbled Sakura as she took the seat

"Okay let's introduce ourselves" Ino said with a smile "I go first"

"Yamanaka, Ino"

"Hyuuga, Hin-nata"

"Nara, Shikamaru"

"Akatski,Sasori

"Hyuuga, Neji"

"Wait; are you brothers and sisters Neji and Hinata?" Sakura asked Neji

"No, we are cousins" Neji replied while blushing

"Hey, why are you all red Neji? You're not sick are you?"Asked Sakura

"No, I'm not sick" mumbled Neji "Let's continue"

"Uzamaki, Naruto"

"Gaara"

"Temari, Gaara's older sister"

"Uchi-"

"You don't have to introduce yourself, I already know you" Sakura interrupted glaring at Sasuke

"How did you know Sakura?" the whole group asked except Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

"I was one of his fan girls in our old school before I realized he was heartless" Sakura said before leaving the table "I am going to the library. Bye see you guys in class"

"Looks like I have a better chance than you Uchiha" said Neji before leaving the table "See you in class"

"I'm not giving up to you Hyuuga" mumbled Gaara angrily

"Either Will I give up" said Naruto

The girls group left after Sakura left so they did not know what the boys were talking about

"I wish I knew what happen between Sakura and Sasuke" *sigh* said Hinata as they went to the gym for Iruka-sensei's class

"Yeah me too" said three girls as they went inside and sat down beside Sakura who was beside Neji

"Hello, what took you so long?" asked Sakura "We were in the library looking for you, Sakura" said the four girls

"Okay class I will announce the teams which you will work with for the whole year" said Iruka in a medium loud voice "And some of the second year students joining you in each team". It was written in a piece of paper that was passed around

TEAM A

HYUUGA, NEJI

HARUNO, SAKURA

UCHIHA, SASUKE

YAMANKA, INO

NARA, SHIKAMARU

UCHIHA, ITACHI

TEAM B

KAGEKAZE,GAARA

KAGEKAZE, TEMARI

HYUUGA, HINATA

UZAMAKI, NARUTO

AKATSKI,SASORI

AKATSKI, DEIDARA

"**WHAT I'M WITH SASUKE!" **shouted Sakura as soon she was done reading

"Nobody wants you on their team anyway" said a voice behind her which was obviously the boy with black onyx eyes and raven-black hair

"**I WAS'NT ASKING YOUR OPINION ANYWAY!" **replied the girl with short pink hair and green emerald eyes

"You better watch your mouth Uchiha" interrupted Neji

"Yeah, you should too Hyuuga" replied Sasuke**"**

"How troublesome" sighed Shikamaru

"**BOYS BOYS!" "**Let's just settle down and work on a strategy for volleyball, please" asked Sakura

"Hn"

"So Itachi –nee san Sakura and I in the front and Ino, Shika and Uchiha are at the back" suggested Neji

"Neji that is a very good plan!" praised Ino while Sakura

…

So they practiced until it was dismissal and it was time to go home

"Sakura do you want me you walk you home so we can talk about the game on volleyball tomorrow?" asked Neji

"Umm sure come on my Mom's not there yet so you can come in for a while" answered the pink haired girl

"Yeah let's go already" replied Neji

So they walked to the gate until Sasuke noticed it they were going to Sakura's house so he followed them until they stopped and went inside for tea because it was cold outside.

'Maybe they are dating, but why do I feel ….. jealous?' asked Sasuke in his mind

'That's because you never noticed your feelings before for her' answered inner Sasuke

'Hn'

'See you try to hide your feelings by saying that word'

'I don't care about your opinion so well, bye'

'Bye'

"So Neji do you have interest in any girl in school?" asked the grinning Sakura

"That is none of your concern Haruno" answered the stoic Hyuuga

"Oh okay"

"So I will see you tomorrow and try to bring uniform tomorrow for volleyball"


End file.
